Marauders in ancient Egypt
by Yami Remus
Summary: This is a story of how it would look like if marauders and all the others of their year , where living in ancient Egypt together with all the deities of that time. This story contains shounenai & slight yaoi.
1. Prologue

YamiRemus : Hello there and welcome to my AU Harry Potter fanfiction. For anyone that doesn' t like AU stories...you can read it if you want or…not read it at all... And I have to warn you for two things . First : this is a male x male relationship fanfiction . Second : I suck in grammar , in every language ... I' m still wondering how I passed the grammar exams in school ... or how I write good compositions sigh . Anyway , this is a prologue of the story that it was only drawn and not written down anywhere . So ...ON WITH THE STORY !

Disclaimer : I DON' T OWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS ! J.K. Rowling does . I only own my characters, which IF you remember all the HP characters you' ll find out which are my characters . So ... leave me alone ...

PROLOGUE 

In Anubis's kingdom

"I don' t need your services for now. You may go down to Egypt for a while ..." Anubis said, looking at a long brown/blonde-haired boy.

" ... Remus." The boy turned around, looking at Anubis...

After some time in upper-Egypt

Remus walked through the streets of a small town near Thebes, wearing a light brown-hooded cape with his head held low.

"Now what am I gonna do...?"

"Ha ha ha!"

Suddenly a boy's laugh caught his attention. He turned around, spotting a boy his age with long black hair laughing with his friends. The boy was slightly taller than him, wearing a medallion with Ra's symbol on it.

Remus got the boy's attention after staring at him for a while, and the boy saw Remus's tattoed face and bright green eyes, deciding to get closer by talking to him.

" Erm...excuse me, why are you staring at me? Is there something you want with me?" The boy questioned.

Remus bowed to the boy saying, "No sir. And sorry if I bothered you by staring at you.."

The boy, finding it weird, wondered what was wrong with Remus, while Remus continued apologizing.

After this encounter, both of them went their own way…

but our story just started...

END OF PROLOGUE

YamiRemus : So this was the prologue of the story ... I should upload the pages for you to see them I guess . Heh ... Anyway r & r . And if someone doesn' t know the history of Egypt just ... SEARCH FOR YOURSELVES ! or ask me meh!

Ja ne!

PS. Is there anyone that wants to help with the editing for the future chapters?


	2. Even if you do something good

YamiRemus : So here we are with the first chapter of our story . From this point on, the story will start with POVs .

Disclaimer : Guess what ... I don' t own the Harry Potter characters. I thought you knew already .

Even if you do something good ...

( Remus POV )

Alright, I know that I haven' t been among mortals for a long time and the god Anubis just said ' If gods are allowed to take vacations, then why not their servants too? ' ... but ... that's ridiculous if i may say . When I heard and saw this guy laughing with his friends , My heart skipped a beat.

Well, maybe it happened because I haven' t heard for a long time such a laugh . A laugh from the heart . Futhermore ... the guy was cute ... What am I saying ?I think I have spent too much time away from other people .

Remus sighs and continue walking through the crowd with his head held low. Suddenly ...

" THIEF ! THIEF ! "

Remus lifts his head to see a few metres in front of him, a little boy running while holding a loaf of bread tight to his chest. A big man was running behind him. He was the one yelling while trying to catch the boy.

This scene didn't look right to Remus. The boy looked poor and hungry. He was so thin that you could count his ribs.

He had to do something ...Unfortunately, he wasn't carrying any money, so he had to help him with another way.

The moment the boy passed him by, he cut the way of the man. The man tried to dodge him but Remus got in front of him again .

" Get out of my way !" The man told him with gritted teeth.

" No " Remus replied with determination.

" WHAT? Are you trying to protect that little thief ?" He catches Remus from the front of his cloak and picks him up.

" I' m just trying to protect a little child to not get punished 'cause it was hungry. "

" Then you **are **protecting him ! Do you have any money to pay for the loaf of bread that he took then?" He growled at Remus's face.

" No, I don' t ."

" Then you' ll pay with one way or another. " He throws Remus down. When Remus starts to get up, his hood falls behind and his face is revealed .

When the man and the crowd, that had gathered around them, saw him , they all backed away surprised. That exact moment the palace guards made their appearance.

" What' s going on here ? " The head guard asks no one in particular, and then he sees Remus.

The big man when he sees that the head guard is near him , finds his voice. " This ... this guy stopped me from catching a little thief . And not only that. As you can see he is a foreigner ! A foreigner in this place, walking like nothing' s going on ! "

Yes, Remus looked like a foreigner . He was white in comparison with all the other Egyptians because for one thing his father wasn' t an egyptian and also because he spent all of his life living in the shadows ... literally .

'But is this so wrong ?' Remus thought.

" Arrest this man ! " The head guard said to two of his men. Each of them grabbed a hold of Remus arms.

" Hey !" Remus protested.

" Whoever lets a thief get away is considered an accomplice . And if a foreigner is around here without the Pharaoh' s permission , is either going to prison and then we execute him. Or he's sold for a slave. "

' Then it is wrong ... ' thinks Remus .

" I' m a slave trader ! " A fat man half the height of the yelling man says and all eyes look at him.

" I can sell him and half of what I' ll get from him, is yours." He says to the big man. The man thinks it over and in less than a minute he agrees.

And so the guards , Remus & the big man, follow the trader to his place in the market. There, the trader' s helpers, chain Remus up ( after they have removed Remus's cloak and jewellery ) and then the guards left.

( Remus POV )

I look at my chained hands and a sigh escapes my lips. I don' t believe it ! What just happened? I tried to do a good thing and it backfired . It has started again . I' m again the subject of attention and faster than before. What' s the matter with this world ?

By the time Remus finished his thoughts , it was his time to be on the stage to get sold.

The helpers pulled him down on his knees and chained him up to the wooden stage, in front of all the people in the market. So they could see him better . The trader came closer to Remus and start talking loud "Ladies and gentlemen . As you can see, this is a fine strong boy we have here...and a pretty one too. He can read and he can also do whatever you want him to do. "

With that comment something snapped inside Remus and he stared pulling the chains while growling towards the trader.

" As I already told you and as you can see, he is strong enough. " One of the trader' s helpers whipped Remus once. Remus instantly fell silent again .

( Remus POV )

They pull me on this high wooden platform and they push me on my knees . Then chain me to the floor.

I don' t like people touch me nor treating me like this. That 's why I went away in the first place.

I feel my anger building up. I watch the people's expressions in front of me, as they are amazed. Now I can feel my anger rising higher than before. That exact moment I hear the trader talking about me. How did he know that I can read and WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT DOING WHATEVER THEY WANT ?

Something snapped inside of me when I heard that. I start growling to the trader and pulling my chains . I didn' t mind if they were hurting me , I just wanted to reach him and rip him apart.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp sting on my back and I came back to my senses. I realized that someone had whipped me to stop. So I stopped and I fell silent again with the rage simmering within me.

( Sirius POV Finally ! )

What was this guy' s problem anyway? He starts staring at me, then said sorry for staring at me and then ... went away. Why am I thinking about it all this time? Why am I thinking of this guy anyway? I couldn' t even see his face well under that hood he was wearing ... Now that I' m thinking of it, maybe this is the problem. I' m thinking about him because I didn' t see him. Yes! That' s it ! That has to be it.

While I' m walking with my friends in the market, one of them pushes me and points towards the slave market .

" Hey Sirius. Isn' t this the guy that was staring at you earlier? "

I look at the stage and there he was. Chained up, trying to reach the trader, One of the trader' s helpers took out a whip and hit him on the back. When I saw him wince, I felt the sting too and I felt sorry for him.

When the trader started the bid, I kept watching him how he was keeping his rage in. I admire him for that.

( Remus POV once again )

I hear the bids going higher and I realize by the money they are all willing to give up , that I' m doomed . Who knows what they are planning to do to me and they all want me so bad ?

While I'm thinking of what they will do with me, I hear a familiar voice. A voice that I heard some time ago. I lift my head and I see him way back in the crowd with his hand on the air. It' s the same guy that I saw laughing when I came to this place. What is he thinking anyway?

( Sirius POV )

Something inside of me didn' t want to watch him hurt like this. Also I tried not to think what they' ll do to him but ... without realising it, I lift my hand and bid more than anyone that was here could bid.

I watch as the guy lifts his head and looked at me. Then the trader spots me too " Mr. Black . I' m so honoured that you are buying a slave from me. He' s yours without a question of course. Come on over to take your new slave."

Ok, I know that we are a popular family, but I didn' t expect it to be like that.

"Sirius, we know your parents gave you money to buy your own personal slave, because you don' t like the ones you already have at home ..."

"And neither do they..." I say but my friend continues.

" ... But haven' t you just paid too much money for only one slave ? "

" Maybe Sirius likes him" My other friend says and I look at him in suprise " What? Are you out of your mind? I admit that he is pretty, but I like girls, not boys!"

" Who said the opposite Sirius? Everyone these days has a wife on one hand, and a lover toy on the other. And it doesn' t matter if it' s a boy or a girl. As long as you like them" He says with a smile.

I remain speechless, just staring at him " A ... a ..."

" Come on ! Let' s go take your pretty slave! "

End of chapter one

YamiRemus : I hope you liked it till now. R & R . Ja ne !


	3. Home sweet home

YamiRemus : Blah . I don' t have something to say right now . I ' m bored ...

Disclaimer : If I tell you that I own the Harry Potter characters , then you won' t believe me. But, anyway ... I' m not Rowling .

( Remus POV )

They unchain me from the floor and guide me down the platform . The trader followed behind us and then we stode there, waiting for the guy to come pay for me and take me with him.

I' m just staring down wondering of what he might want with me. Did I make such a big impression on him back there and he is willing to pay that much money for me?

( Sirius POV )

We reach the stage and there I see the boy staring down while the trader holds him by a chain.

" There you are Mr. Black " He says with a fake smile on his face. " You got the best of my new slaves ! "

I give him the money and he counted them .

" What did he do ?" I ask him.

Without looking at me he answers " He helped a thief escape ..."

" I protected a little child 'cause he was hungry ! " The guy said to the trader .

The trader turns towards him and hits across the face. I see how this blow pained him and I say to the trader " Hey ! Don' t hit him ! If I take damaged good, you'll pay me back ! "

The trader looks at me and realises I' m serius about it. " All right, you 'll get what you paid for. "

" Did he have anything with him ?"

" Yes , but ... "

" No buts. Bring me whatever he had with him and I' ll pay for those too. "

" Mr. Black , leave something for me too."

" I said NOW ! "

He walks behind the stage and returned holding a crate with things. I look at my newly bought slave and I ask him " Which of those belong to you? "

" The two arm, two wrist and one forehead jewerelly , and also the two pentants and a cloak. "

" Wow, you have a lot of things."

" That' s why I asked you sir... " The trader starts .

" I' ll take them all." I say to him and I return to my slave again. " Take what is yours. "

He looks at me with disbelief and I continue " What are you waiting for ? They are yours, right? Then they will remain yours."

He nods and takes his things. When he has taken them , I pay the trader, he gives me the chain and we leave.

" Well, you did it. You got a private slave at last. Now where do we go? " One of my friends says.

" Guys, I' m sorry for saying this, but I have to go home. After all, I can' t walk around with a guy in chains." (Oh kinky! XD)

" Oooh. We get it. " And they start laughing. My slave watches us as they laugh and as I get embarassed.

" Shut up ! I said it' s nothing like that ! Ok ? "

" Ok ok, see you tomorrow ... or the day after ... or the day after the day after ... or ... "

" I got the point ! GO! Don' t you all have a job to do or something ? Or you' ll stay here and get on my nerves ? "

" Well , it would be nice to do that. But, we won' t be good friends if we did'nt let you have some fun after so much time."

And they leave while laughing, without having a chance of saying something back for that comment. I look at my slave.

" What' s your name? I can' t call you slave" He doesn' t look me in the eyes.

" Remus "

" All right Remus, I' m Sirius. You can call me that when there' s no one's around if you want. But when there are others around, you must call me master. You see, the manners of a personal slave shows to people what kind of man the owner is."

We start walking. I look at him and he still doesn' t look at me. But I see he had something to say. " What do you want to say ? "

" Because of people like you I ended up in this place ! "

" Eh? What do you mean ? "

" If rich people were helping all those poor ones around here , then there wouldn' t be any thieves driven by hunger . So I wouldn' t have been a slave now. After all , I do have a job and I' m supposed to be on vacation!"

" Well , now you are my slave and you don' t have to work anymore." I pause for a little " Where were you working? "

" It doesn' t matter now, does it ?" I see that he thinks something else but I don' t say anything.

" Hey, do you serve any god ?"

" Anubis"

Ok, that was a quick answer. " Anubis? You don' t seem like a guy that serves him."

" Well I do? ... And you?"

Finally he starts asking too "Me? I' m serving Ra and Horus. See?" I show him my medallion that has Ra' s eye on it.

" I see."

And with that comment he stoped talking. I watch him for a little while and then I look back at the road.

( Remus POV )

My mind is empty. Blank. I can only think of the last comment his friends made about having fun. Did they mean what I think they meant? He really wants me to be his love toy? And what is this talk ?Is he trying to open a conversation with me? That' s too strange. If he wants me for this, why would he bother to start a conversation? And why did I do the mistake of coming here and not going back to my birthplace? The sure thing is that there, they wouldn' t treat me like this. They would have at least avoided me.

Remus sighs and Sirius doesn' t say anything. They continue walking in total silence for five minutes and then Sirius breaks the ice ...

( Sirius POV )

I watch in front of me as my house comes closer and closer. And then, I decided to speak.

"Look, this is my house." I say while pointing at it.

He lifts his head, takes a look at it and then looks down again while still walking near me.

" It' s nice." He says and I hear a hint of boredom in his voice.

" It's only nice? Haven' t you seen how big it is? "

" Yes."

I look at him surprised. "Don't tell me that you have lived in a bigger house."

" I have."

" Ooh... and I don' t think you' re going to tell me about it, right?"

" That' s right."

He has an attitude that can get on your nerves when he doesn' t say a thing... but, I don' t know... it' s something in his attitude that I really like and I can' t figure out what... Aaaargh ! What am I thinking again? ... ... ... My head is hurting ...

( Remus POV )

I take a glimpse of Sirius rubbing his forehead. Is he alright? I hope I haven' t said anything wrong ... Damn, I hate myself for being so kind. I really think that I' m starting to like this guy, even if I know what he might do to me.

We enter the house and I look all around me the wealth of this place. So he is very rich. He doesn' t seem so. I wonder what his problem is... Hmmm...

( Sirius POV )

I' m guiding him through the house quickly so that no one will see us before I want them to.

"Look, Remus, because you are my personal slave, you' ll stay to the room next to mine. So no one will annoy you. And if anyone says something to you, don' t obey them. You' ll only obey me. Ok? "

"Ok."

I open the door of the little room next to mine and we enter. Alright. You can say it's a cozy little place.

"Here' s your room. As you can see it has a bed, table and water for drinking. All the essential things. But now, we must treat the wound they gave you. I' ll call one of the house slaves ... "

"Can you unlock these chains first , please?"

I look at him and then at the chains.

"Oh, I forgot ... " I go near him and while I unlock the chains, he watches my hand movements. After I have unlocked him, he stares at his hands and rubs the wrists. I let him stay there and then I go out of the room and call for one of the slaves. In no time he is in front of me. I tell him to bring me some clean cloths and a bowl of water and then I enter the room again.

Remus is sitting now on the bed and watches his things that are on the bed too.

"You know, I took them so you can wear them again."

"Yes, I know. Thank you, but I' ll wear them later."

Why doesn' t he look me in the eyes? Did he took all this 'slave - thing' so seriously ? Ok, he is my slave but I could have his friendship too. What is the problem anyway?

( Remus POV )

This room is smaller than my own room back at Anubis kingdom, but I admit it' s a cozy one. And after all, who am I to complain? I like it everywhere. As long as it's quiet of course.

" You know, I took then so you can wear them again."

Without noticing it, I was staring my jewels on the bed.

" Yes, I know. Thank you, but I'll wear them later." Well, I will . It' s been a long time that I had all of them off me. I always leave my pentants on. I don't trust myself without them. But now it' s still day and I' m calm so there is no problem ... for now at least.

( Sirius POV )

I see that he's lost in thought again.

" Did you buy them?" I ask him and he jumps a little from the surpise.

" Eh?"

At least now he looks at me, even if he' s confused.

" I asked if you bought them."

" Oh... I didn' t. They were presents."

No, no, don' t look down again. Damn, I lost him again. But maybe I have a way...

" As it seems, you have rich friends. And you keep their presents, you don' t help the poor ones with them."

He has to react at this comment. But he doesn' t.

" I can' t give these presents. The others won' t let me."

What? How can anyone tell you what to do with your presents? Wait a moment. Is he angry? I can' t tell...

( Remus POV )

He surprised me with his question about the jewels first, then I was lost in my thoughts again and now I' m mad. How can he compare me with himself? These things are for protection and after all, they are the only presents I got in all my life.

Before anyone of us could respond, we hear a knock at the door and someone saying that he brought the cloths and the water. Sirius opens the door and one of the house slaves enters while holding a bowl water with both hands and some cloths with his right elbow.

" Treat his wound as best as you can and then bring him to my room."

" Yes master." Poor guy. I wonder what he has passed.

Sirius walks out and closes the door behind him and then the slave comes near me.

" Where is the wound?"

" At my back." I bring my hair in front and he sits behind me.

" This is from a whip, right?"

" Yes." I hear him as he dips the cloth in the water and the he rings it out so there isn' t much water. After that he touches the wound with it, gentle, and starts cleaning it.

" He must really like you a lot."

" Mmm?"

" Master Sirius. He didn' t want any slave in the house to be his personal slave. So his parents gave him money and told him to go find someone that he wants."

" Really?"

" Yes. And because of that, many of us don' t like him either."

What is this guy thinking about? Sirius I mean.

" Ok, you are ready. The wound will be healed in a week or so, but you' ll have the scar forever."

" That' s ok..."

I hear him as he takes the things again and gets up from the bed. " Now we must go."

He starts walking towards the door. " Wait." He turns around and looks at me. " I have to put my jewels first. I don' t want to leave them."

I start putting them on and he just watches me. When I have finished, I get up from the bed too. He opens the door and after we both get out, he closes it.

" This way." He points to the right. " And please don' t try to escape while you' re with me, 'cause I' ll get the blame."

" Don' t worry, I won' t."

We go to the next room and then he knocks at the two- leaved door. You see, it's a rich man's room. Why wouldn' t he have a two- leaved door from the best wood around?

" Who is it?" We hear Sirius ask.

" It is I, my master, with your new slave."

" Come on in."

The slave opens the door and we enter. As I expecting, the room is very big and so is everything else in it. Sirius is sitting at the edge of his bed, watching us as we enter. He looks at the slave and says " You may leave. I don' t need you anymore."

And so, the slave leaves and we stay just the two of us. I go near the window that' s on the left wall and I look out. I feel Sirius watching me for a while and then he lays on the bed.

( Sirius POV )

I' m waiting for them to come. I' m waiting and I' m waiting ... After a while I hear a knock on the door. It' s them. I call them in. I sit at the edge of my bed and I watch them as they come in. I tell the slave to leave and let me and Remus alone. And now, we are alone ...now what?

I watch him as he doesn' t look me and he just looks out of the only window in my room. After some minutes I lie on my bed and close my eyes.

" Are you alright now?" I wait for the answer before I open my eyes again.

" That depends of how you mean 'alright'." I really like his attitude. It changes all the time. I open one eye and I see that he still looks out. I sigh and I close my eyes again.

" Should I know from where you come from, or you won' t tell me so there is no point in asking? " Now I open them both and I just stare him.

" I come from afar and you don' t need to know from where."

" What about your parents?"

" My mother was Egyptian and I don' t know my father."

" Then you took your father's colour. Is your mother still alive?"

He shooks his head and closes his eyes. " No, she died when I was little."

" I' m sorry for that."

He looks at me." You don' t need too. It wasn' t your fault."

I'm really sorry about it. I can' t think how does it feel growing without a father and a mother. " No, I' m really sorry for your loss. You grew up without anyone. I don' t know how you feel."

He looks out again " I don' t need anyone to feel sorry for me."

He is stubborn I may say. He is getting on my nerves but for a strange reason, like the other times, I like it.

" Can I go to my room please?"

So soon? " Yes,why not? I don' t need you right now. I just wanted to see if you were fine."

He starts walking towards the door. " If you want anything, I will arrange it right away. Oh, and don' t you try to escape. There are many guards in this house for someone to enter or leave unnoticed."

He stops in front of the door. " Don' t worry, I won' t." He opens the door and walks out,closing the door behind him.

Oh, come on ! What do I have to do so he'll talk to me? Why is it so hard?

I stretch my body on the bed and I stay lying there with my eyes closed, trying to rest for a while before going out again.

( Remus POV )

Is he doing it on purpose? Why is he trying to get me angry?

Right now, I'm sitting on the bed watching the wall in front of me, while thinking of what happened today from the time I woke up till now. Almost half a day has passed, but too many things have happened. This is the time that I say ' I really hate my life' . It suits right know.

I hear the door open and I look that way. There is a man standing there, older than Sirius and me, but he seems to be from the family.

" Well, well. I see that I heard well. My brother bought a pretty slave for him.Isn' t that a pity? He should share you with all the family."

" Who are you?"

He smirks and closes the door.

" I' m your master' s older brother, Naoum."

He comes closer and I stand up. He stops in front of me.

" And while you are my brother' s slave, that means you' re my slave too..."

" I' m only master Sirius's slave and he ordered me to listen only him and no one else."

" And you think that will stop me? I have never listened to Sirius and I never will."

He touches my cheek and I step back a little.

" What do you want from me?"

He comes closer again and I continue backing away from him until I hit the wall. He gets a hold of my wrists and pins them on the wall behind me, near my head.

" What do you think I want? You of course. Someone has to try you and I don' t think Sirius is going to."

His face is so close to my face that I feel his breath. Then he comes closer and closer, and then I feel his lips. Wet, touching mine harsh and with so much power that I hit my head on the wall. A minute passes and he breaks the kiss. Then he stares me as I have lost it. My mind is blank again.

" Well... let' s start."

When I hear that, I put all my power that I have right now, at my arms, and I try to push him away.

" Hey, hey. You are a strong little fellow, aren' t you?"

But I can' t push him away for too long, so he pins me again.

" Try to calm down pretty one and maybe you' ll like it."

And then I do the only thing that comes in my mind. I bite one of his arms that holds my wrists.

" OUCH !" He leaves both of my wrists and I leave his hand too.

" You little bitch !" He screams and then with his right fist hits me right on the face. From the power of the the hit, I fall on the bed holding the left side of my face.

" Bastard !" He says and pushes me down with his right arm, the good one. " Look what you did to my arm you bastard ! It' s bleeding ! "

I close my eyes so that I won' t have to look at him and then... someone throws him off of me and I open my eyes.

" What do you think you are doing you fiend? I' m not letting anyone touching whats mine!

End of chapter two...

YamiRemus: That came out long as it seems. And I wanted to make it longer but I decided to leave the rest for the next chapter... I must say this, don' t start writting stories without making chapters... it's pretty annoying when you don' t know where to stop the story just because of a chapter... So ppl, until I rewrite and upload the next chapter , R&R if you ever review that is...

Ja ne!


	4. First nightmare

YamiRemus: First of all I wanna thank RL+SB4EVER for the first review. YIPEE ! Arigatou. bows and I want to say that this story to get in here, first has to be retyped from me and then checked by two more people for correction, then be upped after I check it too. And all that takes time ; So don' t worry for now. Worry when I' ll get to the chapter that I got writer' s block.

Disclaimer: points at Remus

Dis: You talk.

Remus: I don' t want to...

Dis: Talk.

Remus: Err... YamiRemus doesn' t own us... So please tell her not to do anything more to me. Make her stop!

Dis: That's not possible, the story is already written.

Sirius: You can always press the delete button.

Dis: No I can' t as long as the textbooks don' t have delete buttons.

Remus+Sirius: ...

( Sirius POV )

I hear someone yelling from Remus's room and immediatly I stand up and start running towards his room (of course I open my door ). When I open the door at Remus's room, I see my brother holding him down on the bed with one hand, while the other is bleeding. He hasn' t heard me enter, so sneak up behind him, I grabed him by his shoulders and throw him off of Remus, down to the floor.(And gave him a kick for good measure.)

" What do you think you are doing you fiend? I' m not letting anyone touching what' s mine!" I watch my brother and he just stares me with an angry face.

He stands up and my anger is rosing.

"You know little brother that you 'll both pay for it." And he walks out, banging the door behind him.

I try to calm down and then I look at Remus. He has rolled up towards the wall of the bed and he holds the left side of his face. I go near him and I sit on the bed too, still watching him.

"Did he hurt you? "

"Yes"

"Can I see?"

He looks at me. Then he stands up and sits on the bed beside me. He removes his hand and I see that his lip was cut and some blood had start to flow.

"That' s not so bad. In some days you won' t even rememember that you had it." He still doesn' t look me in the eyes.

I look around for something to give him so the blood will stop flowing, but I can' t find anything.

"Come with me." I take his cloak and he follows me in my room. I lock the door so no one will barge in, like everyone does in this family, I leave the cloak on a chair and I give him a clean cloth dipped in water.

" Here. To stop the bleeding. And from now on, you are staying in my room with me."

He looks at me and then he looks down again.

" Ok." I really pity him. I bought him so he won' t go through this treatment and now ... This happens. Geez. Is he cursed or what ?

( Remus POV )

From the moment I met him, everyone hits me. It really hurts. From now on, I won' t do any more trips. I' ll stay in my room reading.

I head towards a chair near the window and I sit down while still holding the cloth on my open wound.

( Sirius POV )

I see him just sitting there and I' m trying to think of a way to change his mood. And I think I just found it.

I go to a drawer next to my bed and I open it. From inside I take a wooden stick and I go in front of Remus.

"Ehem." He looks me. "Look what I can do with this stick."

I say a spell and now the room from untidy is very much titied up. I smirk and I watch him. He doesn' t seem so surprised.

"Do you do magic?" He looks at me again for an answer.

"Why yes. All in my family does. The others use it for torture and to gain money, while I use it for mischief and tiding up my room. That' s another reason for not needing a slave. I just move my wand and everything is in place."

"I see."

"You don' t seem surprised though."

"I know others that can do magic too. That' s why."

"Oh..."

He lived in a big house, he has expensive jewels and he knows others that can do magic. Who is he anyway? Why won' t he tell me?

"Sirius ! Sirius !"

Someone calls my name from outside. I go and look down from the window. There I see one of my two friends.

"What is it?"

" Melan is waiting for you."

Damn. I had forgotten about her. Today I was planning to break up with her. We are going out for too long. A week I think. It' s time to leave her.

"Tell her that I' m coming in a while."

"Right."

I turn at Remus. "I had forgotten that. I' ll go and come back quick. I don' t want to leave you here alone, but now I can' t take you with me. So, when I leave and lock the door, put the barrier at the door and open when you' ll hear two knocks. All right? "

" All right, I will."

And so, I' m off...

( Remus POV )

I do what he told me to do. I hear him locking from outside and then I go and put the barrier, so the door won' t open if someone unlocks it.

Then I go and sit again at the chair and start thinking about my situation. I was sold to a family of wizards and as it seems they are perverts. Ok, I don' t know about Sirius yet, but his brother is. And, didn' t he say that because Sirius hasn' t tried me yet, he will ? Doesn' t that mean that Sirius is a pervert too? Argh ... And I have left my wand back at Anubis's Kingdom. I was thinking ' why would I need it?'... Nooo, why would I, eh? The next time I' ll remind myself that everyone in this age of time is perverted ... and sadistic...

Huh? What was that? I think I heard a click. I turn towards the door and what I see makes me jump right to my feet. The barrier was moving. It was moving out of it' s place at the door.

I back away from the door. I look around and I see that I have no place to go. And from the window only a cat could get past. I' M NOT A CAT DAMN IT ! That' s it, I' m panicing!

I watch as the barrier falls down and the door opens. And once again, there he is, standing at the door watching me. Naoum.

" Well, well. what happened ? My little brother left you alone ? Too bad... for you I mean." He smirks. I hate that smirk.

He closes the door and starts coming closer. I start going backwards while searching the room with my eyes to find something to stop him without hurting him... too much.I spot Sirius wand on the drawer near the bed. That means that I have to go back more.

" Didn' t I said you' ll pay for what you did to me? Your time has come." Without noticing it, he chains my hands with the chains he was holding.

" Hey ! What do you think you' re doing?"

" What do you see me doing ? That way you won' t escape from me so easily."

He throws me on the bed and towers over me." Now you are mine."

I see the wand beside me. I have to get it ! He closes my mouth with a cloth and with one hand grabs the chain and pins my hands to the bed.

" We wouldn' t want someone to hear us. Would we?"

I curl my legs under him and I push him away. I didn' t throw him far, but there' s enough time to get the wand. I grabed it, and pointed at Naoum' s direction and with a spell I send him across the room.

" What was that? You know spells? This just keeps getting more interesting. But it' s also an obstacle."

He points his wand at my direction and fires a spell. I backfire it to protect myself. When he sees that nothing happens, he tells another spell. " Accio chains."

What the? I start going towards him and with a quick move he takes the wand from my hand. Crap, he is clever. If I didn' t have these chaind, he wouldn' t have won so easily.

" Tch, tch ! Bad boy. Petrificus Totalus."

I feel my body petrifying from head to toe. I try to move. Nothing. I try to speak. Nothing again. I can only move my eyes.

He places both wands on the table near the door and then comes to me. He grabs me and puts me with my back on the bed.

" Now." He looks me up and down. " We can' t do anything with you like this."

He chains me on the bed, puts the cloth again in my mouth and stands up. He gets his wand and releases me from the spell. When the spell is lifted, I straggle to get free from the chains.

" You know that you can' t free yourself, do you? You' re just hurting your hands ."

He held my legs and then climbed on me, so he could hold them with his knees. He puts his face in front of mine and we look each other in the eyes.

" And now... We start the punisment." Smirk.

( Sirius POV, after some hours )

That took me too long. I hadn' t thought that it would be so hard to break up with her. She's stubborn when she wants to be. But, I did it in the end.

I' m near my room and notice that the door is half-open. I open the door more and I see that it's dark inside. I take a torch from the hallway and I enter the room. The first thing I notice is my wand on the table. I know that I didn' t leave it there. I walk more and the second thing I notice is my bed. What the heck happened here? Next thing I notice is something on the floor. A cloth. I take a closer look and I realize that this is what Remus was wearing and it' s ripped in pieces. Remus? Where is Remus? I try to listen. And there in the left corner of the room I hear someone whimpering like a little puppy. I go towards that direction and I find Remus naked, curled up like a ball, crying. I kneel down and when I try to touch him, he jumps a little and starts shaking more than he already was.

"Remus! What happened here? What happened to you?"

I hear him whispering. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Bullshit ! Something happened and I know what it is."

I go to the bed and I throw away the bedsheets. Then I get clean ones and I put them at the bed except one. I light up the torches of the room, I leave the torch I' m holding and I close the door with the barrier. Then with the extra bedsheet I go at Remus and put it around him. After I have got a good hold of him, I take him in my arms and lift him up. Wow, he' s really light. I place him on the bed like that and I go and sit on the other side. Then I go near him to check from where the blood was, that I saw on the bedsheets. He is still concious ! After all this time, he has the strengh to stay concious.

"I will kill him, I swear I will. Even if he' s my brother, I will kill him."

"No"

"What?"

"No more killings." And with this sentence, he fell unconcious.

I take a hold of one of his hands. There is blood on the wrist under the jewel he wears. I take a look of the other hand and I see that' s in the same condition. Chains. The fiend chained him so that he' ll have him under control. I take some water and with a cloth, after I have removed the jewels, I clean the wound. And then I wrap them up with some bandages.

I see that he' s still shaking from the shock and I put more sheets on him.

"Damn him! Curse him! Where is the justice in all this? Where are the gods?"

Whoops, maybe I shouted too much, 'cause the next thing I know, is a blinding light in the room.

"Someone called?"

I open my eyes and I look at the direction of the female voice. And I stay with my mouth open. Goddess Bastet was standing there, in the middle of my room. The cat goddess. And near her feet was a white kitty. The kitty jumped on the bed and sat near Remus.

"God... Goddess Bastet?"

"You want justice, right? I' m here to help you."

"But... But... No one appears when I usually call them."

"I' m not doing it for you mortal. I don' t care about you. I' m here for Remus."

"What? Why?"

"You don' t have to know, only that this is the time that justice is needed."

"You mean that you' ll kill him?"

"No ! " We hear someone scream. Remus has woken up and sits on the bed beside me watching Bastet.

"No?" Bastet asks him. "He did this to you and you don' t want to kill him ?"

"Yes I don' t."

"You know that you are too kind for this time of age, don' t you?" she sighs.

"Yes I know. I know that this is my problem and everyone takes advantage of it."

What' s this? Bastet and Remus speak like they know each other for many years. And I' m speechless.

"Then I' ll just scare him so he won' t hurt you again. Don' t tell me that you don' t want that too?"

"It' s ok, as long as you don' t kill anyone for me."

I watch as she goes closer to Remus and strokes his hair.

"You are too good to be treated like this." She kisses him on the forehead and he fells unconcious again. "You." She looks me.

"M... Me? "

"Yes you. If you do anything that will hurt him, you are going to be sorry. Very soon. Understood?"

"Gulp Yes, understood."

"Alright. Seimei stay with Remus. You know what to do."

The kitty meowed and then Bastet disappeared with the same way she appeared.

I look at Remus as he sleeps calmly now and the kitty that is lying near him.

"I' m wondering who you really are Remus. And what was that kiss anyway?"

I lie back and suddently I hear a little voice like whispering. " That kiss what to take away the pain."

I jump on the spot and I look Remus again. No, it wasn' t him. Then I look the kitty. It wasn' t that either.

I must be going crazy.

I lay back again, close my eyes, and after some time I feel relaxed until I' m asleep.

End of chapter three... ?

YamiRemus: That came out smaller than the previous one. And in reality, I' m the one that delays the whole process of the chapters XD. Oh, Sirius, give me back the textbooks.

Sirius: No way, you made Remus sad.

YR: I don' t think that now he became sad. And if you don' t give them back, you' ll both be sorry.

Sirius: Why is that?

YR: Because I' ll write worse things happening. For both of you.

Sirius: ... Suddently I don' t mind what these notebooks write.

Remus: SIRIUS !

Sirius: I' m sorry, but I prefer the story as it is.

Remus: Traitor ! You are supposed to help me.

Sirius: I can' t help it Remus...

YR: After all, that way it' s good for him.

Sirius: Sweatdrop ha...ha..ha...

Remus: ... Traitor...

YR: So anyway... until the next chapter... when I decide to type it down... Someone could review again and maybe I would type it quicker... Fat chance really...R&R

JA NE !


End file.
